My naughty older brother
by Purplepowergurl
Summary: Veneziano and his older brother are in a forbidden relationship but they have no regrets. But from time and time Romano gets naughtier and naughtier, from sending him naughty pictures when Veneziano is alone in meetings to giving him blowjobs under the table. But his best plan definitely was the schoolgirl outfit. Seme!Veneziano x Uke!Romano -This is discontinued for now-
1. Chapter 1

The wind flies through the open windows of the boring meeting room. The curtains move slightly and Veneziano is half in trance, due the fact that meetings were always boring. How can sitting around in room with some other countries be interesting after all? He would rather spend time with his older brother than listen to Germany's talking. A vibration from his pocket snaps him out of his trance and he stares at his phone. Romano texted him.

1:46 PM From Fratello: 'Hey Tiger, how is the meeting?'

He quickly types something with the fast speed of his fingers.

1:46 PM To Fratello:' Boring as always, i can't stand Germany's useless talking.'

1:47 PM From Fratello:' Want me to 'entertain' you?~'

1:47 PM To Fratello:' I'm sitting in a meeting, this isn't even a good time for sexting'

1:48 PM From Fratello:' Aww but why?~ I'm really bored right now and i just can't stop thinking about you Veneziano~ I feel very hot right now, i think i'm going to take off my clothes~'

Veneziano stares at his phone not believing what he just read. With a nervous look he scans the room, looking if someone pays attention to him. Another signal from his phone makes him look on the display. The colors of his cheeks suddenly flushed into bright red colors as he realizes that Romano sent him a picture of himself, laying in their bed without any clothes.

1:50 PM To Fratello:' What are you doing!? I do not insist on getting a boner in public fratello!

1:51 PM From Fratello:' Don't be so angry, i know you like it~ You know it's so nice to explore your own body.~ My inner thighs are so sensitive, i wish you could see what naughty things i do because of you, little brother~'

His pants suddenly get tighter as the perverted thoughts fly through his mind. Great, now he has a fucking boner. He crosses his legs, to hide his weeping erection.

1:52 PM To Fratello:' Ah, fuck the others, go on, big brother'

1:53 PM From Fratello:' I'm glad you decided~ I'm just laying on our bed without clothes, teasing myself. It feels so nice when i run my hands over my chest. Oh i wish you were here~'

1:54 PM To Fratello:' Damn, i wish i could be there'

1:54 PM From Fratello:' Mhh, i wish this would be you pleasuring me and not just some toy~'

Veneziano's phone vibrated again, Romano sent him another picture. This time it was him riding a thick vibrator. The younger Italian's thoughts suddenly disappear, as he stands up, takes his jacket and straight up leaves the meeting, leaving a yelling Germany and a lot of confused faces behind.

XXXXX

The door to the bedroom suddenly opens and Veneziano bursts into the room, pushing Romano on the bed.

"Huh, you just couldn't wait, right Veneziano?"

"Fratello, you naughty boy. Making me so horny while i sit in the meeting, you need to be punished~"

Veneziano pulls his older brother in a kiss and gets a hold of the sex toy, thrusting it in and out of his brother's stretched hole. Suddenly he stands up and gets something from his night table.

"Veneziano? What are you doing?"

A scarf is pulled over Romano's eyes.

"Veneziano?"

Sure, Romano couldn't see but that doesn't mean he doesn't notice what happens in his surroundings. He lets out a gasp of surprise as a cock ring is pulled over his member. He could hear his younger brother chuckle as he feels Veneziano's hot breath against his ear.

"Don't worry, dear big brother, i will make sure you enjoy your punishment~"

The thick toy is pressed against his hole once more and easily slips into the willing body. A deep moan leaves the southern Italian's throat as his body reacts positively to the familiar vibrations. He can't help it as his erection grows and his breath gets short and uneven. The vibrations feel so amazing against his inner walls as he rocks his hips to feel the friction of the lifeless object inside of him.

"Ah~ Veneziano~ More~"

Veneziano's erection is weeping inside of his pants and begs to be let out. The younger man opens his zipper and pants madly as he pushes his member inside Romano's mouth. The older's tongue moves over the cock head shortly before moving back to the underside of the erection, running over the veins lightly. A breathy moan was heard by the Northern Italian and it really turns his older brother on. Suddenly ribbons of cum spurt down the older Italian's throat.

"Ah, Fratello you dirty boy, how are you so good at this?~"

Romano wouldn't tell. Never. But he knows exactly why he is so good at this. He grins as images flash through his mind, that show him and Germany having a one-night stand. But he would never tell Veneziano that he fucked with Germany but the German was drunk so he didn't even remember. The younger Italian pushes Romano's aroused body on the cold mattress. A slight grin is seen on Veneziano's face before Romano slips into ecstasy.

XXXXXXX

The last time they fucked so brutally was already one week ago and it feels like Romano's body is begging for Veneziano's cock again.

"Am i not good enough anymore...?"

Olive-green eyes flicker over the reflection in the mirror. Romano finds his own body disgusting, sometimes he feel like a girl. Or he is just insecure. Maybe it's both. As he looks through his closet, something hidden under layers of normal clothes catch his eyes. Ah his old "Uniform" he wore to school. He always desired to look cute like a girl. They never knew that Romano was a boy, so maybe that still works?

Some minutes later, he stared at his reflection in the mirror. The hot pants cling to his legs and the uniform pullover fits perfectly to his caramel skin tone. He quickly puts on the thigh high boots and grabs the cute little bag. The last thing he did before he leaves the house, was to pull the wig over his head. He is really happy with the outcome and smiles as he leaves to visit his brother in the meeting.

Veneziano throws himself back on the wooden chair.

"Germany, waiting is boring.."

"Can't you be more patience? America should be here soon."

The Italian lets out a displeased sigh, before he throws his body on the table and tries to sleep. The door is slammed open and everyone looks to the place where the sound came from. A mysterious girl with a outstanding curl stands there in a skimpy school uniform. Spain spits his coffee out as he realizes who this is.

"Romano? What are you doing?!"

"Spain, H-how do you even know that this is me?"

"I would even recognize you if you would put ten tons of makeup in your face.."

The cross dressing Italian blushes bright red but ignores everyone else as he sits on Veneziano's lap.

"Why do you always have to go away? I feel so lonely without you.."

The blush on Veneziano's face just got darker as his older brother sits on his lap. Suddenly the southern Italian leans in and presses a tender kiss to the younger's lips. Everything went so well but someone had to destroy the mood.

"Okay, i understand that you are in a horny mood Italia but please do it when you are home"

The Italians sit on their seats. Veneziano is in a bad mood and Romano is pouting. The Prussian who is late suddenly slams the door open.

"I'm so sorry, I'm late, West"

"It's okay Bruder, setz dich hin."

"Oh ho, what a cutie, never knew we have such a cute girl in the boring ass meeting. We can go drink a beer if you like to~"

Prussia leans his hand against Romano shoulder while talking with him. Suddenly a hard piercing noise is heard. Germany moves his eyes to his brother. The Prussian cups his bleeding nose and backs away from the Northern Italian while Veneziano pulls his older brother to his chest, making it look like he wants to protect the cross-dressing Italian. And it had to happen again, England and France picked up a fight again.

"Today is not a good day for the meeting. I'm ending the meeting, so please go home. We will resume it tomorrow."

As Germany's words is heard by the other countries, everyone runs out of the room. Romano and his younger brother are the last ones to leave.

The brothers arrive at home and Romano looks really embarrassed. Maybe it wasn't the best thing to do but he just wanted to get Veneziano's attention.

"Ve, Romano, why did you even dress up? I'm pretty sure it was embarrassing."

Suddenly the older Italian falls on his knees and begins to cry. The tears fall on the carpet.

"I'm so sorry, i just wanted your attention.."

Veneziano pulls Romano to his chest and presses a kiss on his forehead.

"Listen, you don't need extra plans to get my attention. You could have asked."

Just after he spoke these soothing words, Veneziano pulled his older brother in a deep kiss.

TO BE CONTINUED~


	2. Chapter 2

The younger brother moves his hand over the lone strand of hair. Romano gasps at the sudden touch and opens his mouth slightly, giving Veneziano the chance to push his tongue in the older's mouth. But the clothes get in the way, he wants to see his dear older brother without them. He pulls down the hot pants and pushes up the uniform pullover. No matter how many times Veneziano has seen his brother naked, Romano will still be embarrassed. The red blush on Romano's face is clearly visible and Veneziano smiles softy and bites in Romano's neck softly.

"Romano, you are so beautiful. I want to be with you forever and protect you from this bad people.."

Veneziano has changed after he confessed his love to Romano. He has grown mature and now he is the one who needs to protect the older. All countries were surprised when the younger Italian took care of Romano and protected him. It was Romano's job to protect his younger brother but the younger decided that the older isn't secure enough to do that, so he took the typical older brother role. He just teasingly refers to Romano as his little brother, but still respects that Romano is older. Well his body at least. His mind is still childish and cowardly even though Romano never shows it and hides it with his mature persona.

"Veneziano? Are you still there?"

"Ah, yes, i'm still here, i was just thinking"

Veneziano licks his lips as he scans over his brothers body and his red face. He rubs the curl between his fingers, just to draw a moan out of his brother. And it actually worked. The low whine that comes from Romano, actually sounds quite hot in his deep voice. But he gets sick of his neck and moves his tongue over the right nipple. A gasp is heard as Veneziano bites in it gently and the hands just wander over Romano's tanned body.

"Fratello, this is enough foreplay.. Just get on with it Vene"

"You are right, your little friend is already excited, we should continue~"

The bright red blush lights up again at Veneziano remark. The younger Italy pulls out a tube of lube and holds it in front of Romano's face, shaking it teasingly.

"Hey, Romano, why don't you prepare yourself?"

"N-no, that's embarrassing.."

"It can't get more embarrassing than the fact that you spread your legs so obediently"

Romano snatches the tube and coats his finger in the white substance. The fingers prod at the tight entrance and one finger is pushed past the twitching muscles. The older Italy is so horny it's almost criminal. Gasping in pleasure, he continues with shoving two more fingers in his tight hole.

"Woah what a sight"

At least he thinks it to himself, Veneziano doesn't want to disturb Romano while he is fingering himself so fiercely. He is thrown out of the thoughts suddenly.

"V-veneziano, please go on and fuck me. I want to feel you inside of me."

Veneziano looks at the scene before him. Romano lays in front of him, with his ass up the air and legs spread wide. He really wants to do this. The dark blush creeps up on Veneziano's pale face. Inserting his erection slowly, he watched Romano's lewd expressions. A loud groan escaped the older Italians mouth as the younger brother filled him roughly. Soon he picks up the speed and pleasures Romano as steady as possible. Some moans and groans are thrown in occasionally and the lewd moaning gets louder and louder. But Romano didn't last long, the pleasure was too great to bear and the white substance spills out of the Italians member.

"Wow, you came earlier than me but i'm still hard~"

Veneziano's voice sounds husky and teasing. Romano just throws himself on his knees and licks the Northern Italian's erection hungrily. Moving his tongue under Veneziano's manhood, he bobs his head to get the huge member inside of his mouth. Suddenly Romano gasps as the manhood pokes at the back of his throat. But the gag reflex is missing since years, the Southern Italian has perfected the art of a good blowjob. Just as he deep throats it, cum is spurt in his mouth and he had no other choice than swallowing the salty substance. Pulling away, he lays on the ground, panting from the brutal fucking.

XXXXX

Later, the two brothers lay in the bed they shared together. Veneziano is reading a book, which is actually really rare since he has other things that he does when he is bored. His eyes flicker over the page so easily and Romano watched his younger brother's expressions while laying on the Northern Italians chest. With a slight smile he closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep. Veneziano stops reading for a moment as he sees his brother sleeping peacefully. Closing his book, he throws it on bed and tucks Romano in his blanket. After he has done that, he grabs his book again and continues to read.

XXXXX

Two days later, the Italy brothers and all the other countries are back in the meeting. Germany just talks and talks but no one seems to notice that Romano didn't sit on his place anymore. As Veneziano looks down, he sees his brother sitting between his legs. There is a huge grin on Romano's face as the he opens the Northern Italians blue uniform pants and pulls down his red boxers. The olive-green eyes seem to glitter as he reveals Veneziano's cock. First there are some light strokes but the real fun begins as Romano put the cock head in his mouth and moves his tongue over it. Some countries give Veneziano an odd expression as the blush on his face got brighter. Suddenly he feels the warm mouth around his manhood. Romano took the whole length in his mouth easily. Veneziano's self-control seems to disappear as he grabs his brothers head and almost chokes his older brother. Completely lost in pleasure, he continues thrust in the warm cavern. He pulls out quickly and the sticky substance spurts on Romano's tanned face. Jut after some time he realized that everyone was staring at him. They just saw everything that the brothers had been doing. Germany coughed awkwardly and continues the meeting but there is an visible coffee spot on the wall.

XXXX

Veneziano searches around in Romano's room to find something he can humiliate his older brother with. Maybe he should hide some dirty things in his bag? He has an idea:

"This time I will humiliate Fratello in meeting, let's see how he reacts.~"

Pulling out a monster vibrator, he grins at his idea.

XXXX

Romano couldn't come in front of everyone in meeting. But the huge dildo vibrated so much that he only feels pleasure. Stupid Veneziano and his bets. He throws some angry glares at his little brother as his face begins to heat up and change it's color to bright red. It feels so good but he has to hide it. He lays his head on the cold table. It's hard to breathe as he pants faster. Romano changes his sitting position as lightly as he could but he still has to clamp his hand over his mouth as the lifeless toy brushed against his prostate. The Southern Italian is glad that no one pays attention to him right now. he is shaking slightly as he raises his hand.

"What's the matter, Romano?"

Germany sounds a bit angry. Probably because he hates it when someone disturbs his presentations.

"I-i don't feel so good, can i go to the toilet?"

"Go ahead, i don't want you to vomit in the meeting"

He literally runs out of the sticky room. Veneziano only grins. As he reaches the bathroom, he goes in a cabin and locks the door. He is really horny right now and he rubs his hard length. But the cock ring, Veneziano forced him to wear, is in his way and he pulls it off quickly. His other hand reaches down and grabs the toy hungrily, moving it in and out of his stretched hole. Low moans escape his lips as he pleasures himself.

"Well, well this is a interesting show. I never would have guessed that my dear fratello would be dirty enough to masturbate on the toilet."

It is Veneziano's voice and he stands in front of the cabin door.

"Come one, big bro, let me in~" Romano opens the door with shaking hands. He still pumps the toy in his hole and Veneziano licks his lips at the hot sight. But the Northern Italian grabs the toy and pulls it out.

"Don't worry, i want to be the one pleasuring you, not just some useless toy~"

A bottle of lube is pulled out of the blue jacket and Veneziano coats his pale fingers with the substance. But before he does anything, he takes his scarf and pulls it over Romano's eyes. He is proud of his work as Romano is tied up. Teasingly he moves his fingers over Romano's thigh. The younger brother slowly pushes three fingers in Romano's still stretched hole. The brown eyes scan the tanned body and the smirk on Veneziano's face gets wider as a string of saliva drools out of his older brother's mouth. He pushes two more fingers in and Romano bucks his hips, moaning loudly.

"Veneziano, what are you doing?"

"You will see~"

Suddenly the Northern Italian balls his fist and pushes it deep in Romano's body. The Southern Italian man screams in pleasure and arches his back while he automatically spreads his legs wider. The moaning and screaming didn't stop, Romano is and will always be the more vocal one of the two brothers. He didn't last long with this pleasure overload and he arches his back once more as cums into his brothers hand. The fist is pulled out and the scarf is removed from his eyes by Veneziano.

"That was nice, right, Romano?"

"S-sure it was. Oh god i think my body is really sore now."

"Don't worry, big bro, i will carry you~"

Veneziano got his normal happy-go voice back as they put on their clothes again. When they are ready with putting them on, a really angry Germany slams the door open.

"What did take you so long? We can't continue the meeting because of you and we only have twenty minutes left!"

"Ve~ Germany, can't you continue the meeting now? Romano is not feeling well and i have to bring him home"

After a long discussion, Germany finally agreed with letting them go home. Veneziano drives the car home and sums happily while Romano can't await to get home.


	3. Chapter 3

Romano could cry. Not because he is overreacting but because of something different. Veneziano hasn't spent time with him for over one week. He always goes to Germany after the meeting. Tears spill down Romano's cheek. Does Veneziano hates him? Does he have to change to be better? All these thoughts just fucked with his mind and he cried himself to sleep.

"It's nice that you want to spend time with me, Italien, but what is with your brother."

"I'm preparing a surprise for him, i can't go to him right now. I feel so bad for leaving him alone like that."

Germany moves his eyes away from the wooden kitchen board, he uses to cut some vegetables and raises a eyebrow at Veneziano.

"What kind of 'surprise'?"

"Okay, Germany, that may sound weird because he is my brother after all but I... I want to ask Romano if he wants to marry me.."

"It's not that weird anymore, really. You two have been a pair for more than 6 years. I can understand your decision."

The German's voice cracks a bit in the sentence. He doesn't even look at Veneziano's face as he continues to cut the vegetables.

XXXXX

Two hours later, Germany brought Veneziano back to the house he the Italian shares with his older brother. The German felt tears run down his cheek.

"Germany, are you crying?"

"I.. I'm so sorry, fuck, i love you so much.."

"eh?!"

Germany quickly hides his face behind his hands. He can't be crying. The worst thing is that he just told Veneziano the truth.

"Germany, did you really hide it all that time? I'm really sorry but I.. i can't."

"Italien, i'm sorry.."

"I don't think this is working anymore. I think we should avoid each other for some time. I'm really sorry but i don't have this kind of interest in you.."

Germany nods, his face is red from crying and the whole situation is so awkward. Italia, I should go home. I hope the best for you and your brother. Please have a nice time"

Germany was crying even more as he speaks these words a and drags himself to his car. Veneziano looks back and sighs as Germany's car leaves the driveway. He opens the door with the little package in his hand. "Romano?" The Southern Italian drags himself to the living room.

"What is it?" Just as Romano stands in from of his younger brother, the younger kneels himself on the ground and takes out a little box.

"Lovino Vargas, will you marry me?"

The older brother stares at his brother and the ring in shock. Tears run down his cheek and he smiles brightly while crying in happiness.

"S-si i want to! Oh god Veneziano, I'm so happy right now.."

Veneziano is suddenly pulled into a hug as his older brother cries in his chest in happiness. The Northern Italian puts the ring on Romano's finger gently and kisses him. Soon Romano will be his husband. Or more like the wife by the way Romano acts, he dresses like a woman in fashion and acts like he is on his man period. Not to mention the schoolgirl uniform he wore for his younger brother.

XXXXX

It was another morning and Romano makes some breakfast as someone knocks on the door. He opens the door as a certain Spaniard man greets him with a smile.

"Hello, Lovi~"

"How many times have a told you to not call me that?"

"Haha, I'm sorry. I just want to talk a little bit with you."

"Sure, come in then. Veneziano is not home at the moment."

The two men sit down on a chair and Spain sighs.

"You know, i wanted to get something off of my chest."

"So what is it?"

Spain stares at the ring while he talks. Does this ring have a meaning or is it just there?

"So, i have been thinking about me and you.. We have been friends for so long and i think i fell in love with you.."

"..."

There is a painful silence between them.

"S-spain that is not possible.."

"Why not?"

"I'm already engaged.. I'm sorry"

Spain closes his eyes as he lets out a breathy sob. He begins to cry as he got rejected by his crush.

"Spain?"

Suddenly the Spaniard stands up.

"I- i should go home, I'm sorry for everything that just happened.."

The Spanish male runs out of the house while crying. The southern Italian just sits there staring at the open door. He knows that he just broke someones heart. But he had no other choice than say the truth. He closed the door and walks back in the kitchen still, feeling bad about hurting his best friend.

XXXXX

It is the day of the wedding and Romano stands in front of the mirror, wearing the snow white dress. Belgium and Hungary squeal and coo over the Southern Italian. The older male picks up the flowers and looks out. His younger brother stands there in his black suit. Smiling he exits the building and walks up to his brother.

XXXXX

Romano falls on the bed laughing as Veneziano throws a pillow at him. They went from tickling each other to a pillow fight.

"Ha, see i won!"

"Tch, cut it out Veneziano, it's not decided yet!"

"It is decided! You are laying already and who falls down first, looses."

The Northern Italian is pulled into a kiss and Romano drags him down on the mattress.

"Now you lost too~"

"Romano, that was cheating!"

"No~ It wasn't~"

"Yes it was!"

Veneziano looks down on his brothers fragile body but the white dress blocks the full sight. He pulls up the dress and licks his lips as he scans the tan body.

"Don't stare like this, Veneziano, it's embarrassing.."

"I like staring at you, big brother~ I could do it all day, you are so beautiful~"

Romano only blushes and hides his face behind his hands. The northern Italian takes the hands and pulls them away.

"Don't hide your face, why won't you see, that you look like an angel. An angel that was sent from heaven to me~"

As these soothing words are spoken, Veneziano licks his brothers neck. A quiet moan is drawn out of Romano as the younger brother bites is gently. The pale hands stroke the tan body slow and teasing.

"You are really excited, big brother. You get aroused so easily, just by feeling my hands on your body. I think i can't control myself any longer, i want to pleasure so bad right now~"

"J-just do it then.."

A wide grin is seen on Veneziano's face as puts the long legs on his shoulders. The dress is already forgotten, laying on the bedroom floor. The southern Italian gasps as he feels the face of his younger brother pressed between his thighs.

"I have decided to prepare you in another way then usual, just relax~"

The older Italian closes his eyes and relaxes. Something presses against his hole gently and his eyes fly open. He can feel Veneziano's soft tongue wander around as it pushes itself through the ring of muscles. Romano could have sworn that he wasn't breathing that hard before. Another moan escapes from his lips. The tongue is pulled out suddenly as Veneziano wears a smug grin on his face.

"You seemed to like that"

"Can you just do it? It's better if you stop talking.."

"If you wish~"

Once again, the legs are pulled over the shoulders and Romano closes his eyes in embarrassment as his legs are spread in front of his brother, showing everything off.

'He is so beautiful.. Why does big brother not see how beautiful and gifted he is.'

Veneziano couldn't help but being pulled in his mind. He snaps out of his trance and smiles at his brother's cute reaction. The tip of the member presses against Romano's hole. Let's face it, they fuck a lot. Romano doesn't feel any pain anymore, expect a little sting. So like always, he just masters it with a tiny hiss as the cock worms it's way inside of the southern Italians body.

XXXXX

Romano sleeps peacefully as Veneziano pulls the blanket over him lovingly. He slips under the blanket, next to the southern Italian, pulling him to his pale chest and hugging him gently. The older actually seemed to notice and automatically wraps his arms around the younger brother's waist. Veneziano kisses his brother on his cheek before drifting to sleep.

(Edit 7.12.2016 14:48

Oh my god, I really like you guys who read and post reviews on my story. And i don't know who you are, Guest who reviewed my (shitty) story but i'm so happy that you like my work. Thank you so much guys :3)


	4. Chapter 4

It has been a month or so since they had their wedding. Romano could have sworn he was more stubborn some time ago. But fact is, that Romano has changed to a more submissive type. He completely lays away his feral and aggressive acting when Veneziano is around. And Romano even stopped swearing since some time. His younger brother seems to like Romano's real personality. In fact, He was never stronger or tougher than Veneziano, it was actually the other way around. Veneziano only hid under an innocent image to keep socializing with everyone, while Romano pulled up a wall between everyone and himself to keep his heart from breaking again. But no matter how you look at it, you could still say that the Italy brothers are both cowards, there is nothing that can change that. A loud knock is heard from the wooden door.

"Fratello?~"

Oh, Romano knows that honey dripping voice better than everyone else.

"What do you want, Feli?"

"What are you doing in there?"

"I'm drawing."

"You can draw? Fratello, i want to watch you drawing!"

The southern Italian opens the door, sighing. The northern Italian enters the room and closes the door quietly.

"I didn't know you draw Itacest, big brother."

"Fuck, wrong file."

Veneziano laughs at his brother's reaction while Romano closes the (not safe for work) drawing of the him and his brother. Romano suddenly stands up and searches something in his closet. This seems to be the perfect moment for Veneziano's plan as he 'accidentally' drops asuspicious looking pill in the coffee of his older brother. He quickly wipes the grin of his face as his brother comes back with a stylus pen. The younger brother guesses that it belongs to the new drawing tablet, Romano had bought from amazon.

"Well, i have to go to the meeting. Have fun with drawing, my wife~"

Veneziano left a small kiss on Romano's cheek before he closes the door. The older brother raises an eyebrow. Why is his husband acting so weird? Sighing he drinks his coffee. The sound of the front door closing tells him that Veneziano already left.

Veneziano isn't home for two hours now. Worst thing is that Romano's body is strangely aroused. He was fine some time ago but when he drunk his coffee, his body suddenly became hot. Not to mention the problem down there. It is perplexing a fuck. The southern Italian drags himself to his bed, whimpering. He just needs relieve of this bothersome feeling. He slowly pulls down his pants and his briefs. They are too warm anyway.

'What would Veneziano do if he was here?'

The handsome features of his brother flash through his mind and he can't help but react positively to the thoughts. His own hand wanders to the tip of his swollen rod. Romano isn't able to stop rubbing his member as he moans quietly. But since the friction is not enough, his fingers wander down and circle his hole carefully. Romano isn't dumb though. He snatches his hands away from his private parts and grabs the lube. Coating his fingers with the blue substance, he puts his fingers back at his entrance. The fingers pushes in, through the ring of muscles.

Finally. The meeting is over. The younger Italian runs to his car to finally get home. Romano is surely fingering and rubbing himself. It was Veneziano plan to drug Romano after all.

As he opens the front door, he is not disappointed, he can hear Romano moaning and.. is that a buzzing noise?

Like the little spy he is, he sneaks up to the bedroom only to reveal Romano pleasuring himself with a toy. That is surely hot since his little friends stands up to say hello.

"Oh Fratello, what a dirty boy you are~"

Squeaking slightly, Romano sits down, causing the toy to hit his prostate. Veneziano walks right up to his brother and kisses him gently. Suddenly it is pulled out and the toy falls on the bed and soaks the sheets with hot liquid.

"V-veneziano, please pleasure me!"

"Oh no no! I'm your master, you should learn to respect me. I make the orders and I say what you do and not do. Beg me nicely, like a good slave."

The older Italian sinks down on his knees, in front of his younger brother.

"Please! Please pleasure me, master, I can't take this feelings. My body burns, please just give me your cock, master!"

"Ve~ What a slut you are. If this is what your master to do, then you shall receive."

Veneziano opens his pants and lets his thick member fall out before thrusting it in Romano's face.

"Do your job~"

The erection is sudden enveloped in the warm heat of the moist mouth. Romano can just keep himself from choking as Veneziano's hands pushes his head rougher onto the length. The erratic thrusting is the signal that the younger is close. There isn't even a warning as the warm sticky substance is spilled into the older brother's mouth.

"What a good boy you are~"

Veneziano pulls Romano in his lap and rubs his curl teasingly. Low whines escape from the loud mouthed Italian.

"Now, now, pet. Don't be too eager. It's my duty to tease you~"

Veneziano moves his hands to Romano's ass, squeezing it which draws a yelp out of the older. The younger only grins, already thinking about how he could ravish his older brother.

XXXX

The next morning arrived way too fast for Romano's liking. Worse is that the meeting is sooner than the southern Italian thought. Only three hours left. He pushes himself up quickly but a stabbing pain in his lower regions made him yelp. That really hurts, decided Romano and moves as slow and Painless as possible.

"Romano? Are you okay?"

Ah, Veneziano is already awake. And eating his beloved pasta again. Nothing new.

"Of course not. It's your fault."

Romano barks back, with a slight bitter tone in his voice.

"Don't hate me big bro. You wanted to go without preparation because you were really desperate."

Romano only sighs and fills his cup with coffee. He hopes that the meeting won't take that long. Veneziano on the other hand couldn't stop staring in the olive green eyes of his older brother. They sparkle with fircyness and fire. He didn't understand why so many people hate Romano. They would love his humor and his bright and firy eyes. Even his artistic attitude and his gentleness with plants while farming is pretty impressive too.Not to mention that the older is actually caring and sweet, even though the shell makes him look like an asshole.

"What are you looking at, Veneziano?"

"Nothing, I'm just admiring your beauty. It's like God sent me an angel. An angel only for me, the only person living is worth for."

Romano blushes brightly and turns his head away.

"Don't be ridiculous. Why would someone say that to me?"

"That's because, you, my dear older brother, need someone who tells you the truth, to make you feel comfortable. I could spend the whole night staring at you and stroke your hair lovingly. I'm so happy to be with you."

The older brother could have sworn that his heart beat faster as he heard Veneziano's supporting words. Only his younger brother could make him that happy. He leans his head on Veneziano's chest, seeking the loving attention. He didn't even remember that his younger has been growing that much but he significantly taller than Romano now. The older can easily rest under his chin.

"We have meeting soon. Do you think it's okay if we just relax this day? I only have to tell Germany that I have to take care of you because you are hurt."

"Sounds good Veneziano, I don't want to spend this day in the conference room."

Veneziano smiles and grabs his phone.


End file.
